


touch me when the sun goes down

by easycomeeasygo



Series: Turn Those Clapping Hands Into Angry Balled Fists [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Discussion of spit roasting and double penetration, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Moon Taeil, Multi, Non-Binary Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Poly, That does not occur though, Threesome, Trans Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo
Summary: Doyoung is fairly tipsy when Jaehyun catches him off guard.“That couple over there has been looking at you. Red hair, short plaid skirt, and creepers and long silver hair with the leather jacket.”Doyoung sneaks a look and when he sees them, his eyes widen. “No. There’s no way they’re looking at me.”“They are though,” Jaehyun says, a smirk on his face. “They keep looking over at you and whispering.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Turn Those Clapping Hands Into Angry Balled Fists [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796074
Comments: 36
Kudos: 210





	touch me when the sun goes down

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride, trans rights are human rights x
> 
> unbeta'd, i still don't know how to write smut i'm so sorry
> 
> (doyoung is afab, his vagina is referred to with words such as cunt and clit)

"We don’t have to go out tonight if you’re not ready, Jaehyun,” Doyoung says as he grabs his leather jacket to throw on over his faded band tee.

“I know Doie,” Jaehyun says, “But I want to, really.”

“You sure?”

“Of course I am,” Jaehyun insists.

Doyoung sighs. He doesn’t mean to be so overprotective of Jaehyun but he can’t help it. Jaehyun has been through so much. He’s seen him come to terms with trans despite everything his family has ever said to him, despite every internalized fear and hellish moments he’s experienced. He’s watched him suffer, a fucking lot. But Jaehyun has remained kind and so gentle while becoming much more himself, his comfort growing each step of his transition. Doyoung can’t help but worry about him the way he does.

When he looks back at him, Jaehyun is infinitely more confident than Doyoung was expecting him to be, wearing a denim jacket that shows off his widening shoulders.

“You look good,” Doyoung tells him.

The club is a little hole in the wall that people seem to only find if you know someone. It’s all queer people, from the bouncers to the owners, to the staff and bartenders. There’s always either great DJs or bands, the music always loud and guitar-heavy. Jaehyun sticks close to his side as he leads them, the two of them flashing their IDs to the bouncer. Doyoung feels the anxiety radiating off of Jaehyun, knowing he doesn’t look anything like the photo anymore.

“Hey,” the bouncer says softly with his deceptively deep voice, “I’m just looking at the date.”

“Hey, Chanyeol-hyung,” Doyoung says. “How’s Junmyeon-hyung doing?” 

“Doyoungie, he’s doing well! Recovery sucks, you know how it is, but he’s doing pretty well. Sehunnie’s with him whenever I’m working,” he says with a smile before turning to Jaehyun again. “You’re new, what’s your name?”

“This is Jaehyun, my best friend.” Doyoung answers for him before Jaehyun begins to think too much about it. He feels bad doing it, he hates speaking over anyone but he can tell that Jaehyun is wavering and doesn’t realize just what Chanyeol is asking for and what he actually means. After he says it, he feels Jaehyun stand up a little straighter, the tension finally escaping.

“Jaehyunnie,” Chanyeol says melodically, “I hope you have a good time.”

Jaehyun smiles, relieved. Doyoung lets out a breath he doesn’t realize he was holding.

There’s loud punk music coming through the speakers as they enter the crowded club. Doyoung quickly adjusts to the dim lighting and the thrumming bass, grabbing Jaehyun’s hand and pulling him to the bar.

“Jack and Coke and a Vodka Tonic,” he says to the bartender, one he doesn’t recognize.

The two of them spend time hanging out there, talking about music and sipping at their drinks before ordering another, and then another until Jaehyun seems to be comfortable in the environment. Doyoung is fairly tipsy when Jaehyun catches him off guard.

“That couple over there has been looking at you. Red hair, short plaid skirt, and creepers and long silver hair with the leather jacket.”

Doyoung sneaks a look and when he sees them, his eyes widen. “No. There’s no way they’re looking at me.”

“They are though,” Jaehyun says, a smirk on his face. “They keep looking over at you and whispering.” 

Doyoung takes another look and this time he sees they have a friend with them, they have bright red hair too and a thick red spiked collar on. Also disarmingly hot. He also accidentally makes eye contact with plaid skirt, who just raises an eyebrow at him and smirks as they’ve trapped Doyoung in whatever trap they’re weaving.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung says slowly, “Why exactly have you noticed them looking at me. Is it because of their friend? They seem like your type.”

Jaehyun ignores his question, like a goddamn coward, smiling coyly and taking another sip of his drink.

Doyoung tries to focus on the _Against Me!_ song playing in the background and finishing his Vodka Tonic but he can’t help but turn again to look at the couple. Instead of being met with the sight of the two of them leaning against the wall like they have been, they’re walking towards him, their red-haired friend in tow. 

He quickly downs the rest of his drink. Liquid courage, he thinks.

“Nervous already?” leather jacket says as they reach him, “I’m Yuta, this is my partner Taeil.”

“Uh—“ Doyoung says. He’s caught completely off guard by their confidence. Doyoung could never just approach someone like this. “I’m Doyoung.”

They take in the sight of him, seeing all of the pins on his jacket. He still has a handful of he/him pronouns on it. Doyoung wants to shrink under the attention.

“My pronouns are she/her today,” Taeil says, smiling warmly at him. She’s a few inches shorter than him, at least with his massive platform Docs on. He’s probably still a tiny bit taller than her without them.

Doyoung turns to Yuta expectantly.

“He/him,” he says, leaning back into Doyoung’s space. Doyoung is gonna die. Jaehyun has left him here to be eaten alive by the hottest couple he’s ever seen in his life. 

“Yuta, he’s so cute,” Taeil coos. “I wanna eat him up.”

Doyoung flushes, he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t mind being eaten alive by them.

They end up buying him a drink and once he finishes, Taeil gets up onto her toes. 

“Come home with us,” she whispers. 

“My friend. I came with him I can’t—“

Yuta’s hand finds his waist. “Taeyongie is great. They’ll take good care of him, I promise.”

When he looks over he sees Jaehyun happily talking to them, his hand occasionally brushing against their arm. _Oh._

“Let me at least tell him,” Doyoung says. He steps away from Yuta’s grip, already missing it, and takes the few steps to where Jaehyun is.

“Jae,” he says, eyes wide.

“Are you going home with them? They must really like you, then,” they say with a deep voice.

“Uh,” Doyoung responds.

“I’m Taeyong,” they reply. “Yuta and Taeil’s best friend. Also handler.”

“They mentioned,” Doyoung says, still dazed.

Taeyong laughs. “Christ they really worked their magic on you. They’re intimidatingly powerful together.”

“They’re so hot,” Doyoung says. It’s the only thing his brain has been saying on repeat. “I can’t believe they’re talking to me? What the actual fuck?”

Taeyong smiles warmly, whatever icy facade present instantly melting away as his eyes crinkle. “They’re great. Have fun.”

“Go home with them,” Jaehyun urges him. “I’ll talk to you in the morning, okay?”

Doyoung nods and gives him a quick hug. 

“Don’t sleep with your binder on,” He says quietly, “Also, use protection and don’t do anything you don’t want to.”

“So protective,” Jaehyun replies. “I’ll be fine. Text me in the morning.”

-

When he gets into their small apartment he instinctively unzips his Docs and places them near the other shoes. When he looks back up both Taeil and Yuta are staring at him and he can’t quite read their expressions. 

He opens his mouth to speak, unsure of what he wants to say but he’s immediately silenced by Yuta closing the distance between them and kissing him confidently. 

“Before we do anything I just wanted to say I’m transmasc,” Doyoung says nervously. 

“I'm non-binary,” he emphasizes, hoping they get it, “But transmasc and I like he/him pronouns but yeah. So like I have—“ he waves awkwardly in the vicinity of his crotch. “A cunt. I figured you would be okay with that but I just wanted to say it before anything happens?”

Taeil is the one who responds, a bright smile on her face. “Thank you for telling us, I promise we understand.”

Doyoung wants to disappear because of the sheer affection in both of their faces.

“Can one of you kiss me again? This is embarrassing,” Doyoung responds. 

Yuta laughs and obliges. 

Doyoung never realized that he wanted to be manhandled by two people until now. He loves how gentle Taeil is with him, her hands skimming his body and making him feel like he’s floating while Yuta grabs him with intent, his fingertips digging into his skin and grounding him. 

Doyoung thought they were confident when they approached him in the bar but nothing compares to how Taeil approaches him, a smirk on her face as Yuta tells Doyoung to undress her. 

She has a deep red bralette on, the color contrasting so beautifully with her pale skin. 

When he shoves her skirt up, his mouth waters at the sight of Taeil’s cock straining against her matching red lace panties. 

“Taeil, turn over for him,” Yuta says. 

Doyoung feels himself getting wetter as Taeil turns around, showing off how the cut of her panties clings to her ass.

Just as he thinks to move, Yuta surprises him and pins him down. 

“What are you comfortable with?” Yuta asks. “Can we take off your shirt? Jeans? Where can we touch you?” 

“Yes, yes, and anywhere. Please,” he all but whines. 

Taeil crawls back up next to him to take off Doyoung’s shirt and Yuta pulls off his pants, leaving him with just his boxer briefs. 

He wants to put his arms against his chest to hide it, a habit he still can’t seem to break. “I don't really have visible scars. I had a really small chest anyway,” he blurts out, unable to stop talking each time he begins feeling awkward. 

Yuta runs a finger down his happy trail. “Doyoung you are _so_ hot holy shit.”

“So hot,” Taeil echoes. “Look at you.”

“We have to spoil him,” Yuta murmurs.

“Obviously,” she scoffs.

Doyoung all but preens under the attention. He could get addicted to the way Taeil and Yuta are looking at him. They haven’t even done anything yet, not really, but it’s easily the best experience he’s ever had. He feels attractive the way they’re looking at him. 

“Can we eat you out,” Taeil asks, her eyes glowing.

Doyoung nods, “Fuck yeah.” He suddenly realizes just what she said. “Wait,” he freezes, “We?”

Yuta grins, devastatingly handsome. “We.”

Taeil traces his swollen clit making Doyoung moan loudly. “Your clit’s so cute,” she coos. “Like a cock. Can we finger you too, is that alright?”

“Yes,” he replies, hoping he doesn’t sound as desperate as he feels.

“Taeillie,” Yuta sings, “I have an idea if Doyoung is down.”

Taeil hums, sliding a finger into Doyoung’s cunt, catching him off guard and making him moan at the suddenness of it. “Yeah?”

“You eat him out for a bit until I get too jealous about how badly I wanna get my tongue in his cunt, and then we switch spots and you fuck his mouth?”

Doyoung answers before Taeil can even open her mouth, “Yes. That, yes.”

Taeil slides another finger into Doyoung, the stretch and feeling of his cunt squeezing around Taeil’s fingers making him moan again. “Yuta,” Taeil says seriously, “thank God you’re not just pretty.”

Doyoung looks up at where Yuta is to see him take off his shirt and jeans. His brain feels like it’s spinning at the sight of him watching them, with that same cocky smile on his face and his hand wrapped around his cock. Yuta’s upper body is covered in tattoos, the only thing Doyoung is able to make out is the enormous dragon on his back. There’s also the glint of silver on his belly button, a delicate-looking ring that contrasts so beautifully with his sculpted abs. As Doyoung's eyes trail down to Yuta's dick, his tattooed hand wrapped around it, he notices another glint of silver. He’s going to come so hard he’ll black out and fucking die because of Yuta and Taeil.

“Gotta make you pay attention to me and not Yuta,” Taeil purrs. 

As Doyoung goes to ask how she’s gonna do that, she starts sucking at his clit. Her mouth feels like magic on him, especially as her fingers keep deftly fucking into him, occasionally grazing his g-spot. Soon enough his hips begin buckling, Taeil using her free hand to push down on his hip, trying to hold him still.

“Taeil,” Doyoung moans, “I’m so fucking close.”

He wants more, and he gets what he wants as Taeil begins targeting his g-spot while lapping at his clit enthusiastically.

Suddenly, Yuta is on him, his mouth on Doyoung’s neck, gently biting and sucking down to his chest with a hand holding down him down, his fingers digging into his hip roughly. It’s the last bit of stimulation he needed before finally coming.

“Still wanna get your mouth fucked?” Taeil asks.

“Yeah,” Doyoung breathes out, “Get your dick in my mouth.”

“Yuta he’s so _cute_ ,” Taeil giggles. 

“He is,” Yuta agrees. 

Taeil manhandles him into a position that works, him laying on his side with Taeil’s cock looking mouthwatering in front of him and Yuta bunkering down in between his legs.

Doyoung pushes Taeil’s lace panties out of the way and takes her cock into his mouth. She lets him set the pace as he takes her cock in his mouth as Yuta begins tongue fucking him. It’s overwhelming. Taeil runs a hand through his hair, tugging slightly as she begins fucking his mouth.

“You know,” Yuta suddenly says, replacing his tongue in Doyoung’s cunt with his fingers, “You’d look so fucking good taking both of our dicks.”

Doyoung chokes on Taeil’s cock as it hits the back of his throat imagining the two of them fucking him like that, also making Taeil moan. 

“Yuta, holy shit,” she says. 

“Am I wrong?” he replies cheekily. “Think about it, Doyoung bouncing on your cock while I fuck his cunt?”

“Fuck,” she moans, her shallow thrusts into Doyoung’s mouth becoming erratic, “Bet Doie has a box of dicks and we can do the same thing to you another time, Yuta.”

“I’d love to take both of your cocks, are you fucking kidding,” Yuta says. His mouth and chin are obscenely slick and with his long hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, it’s an image that Doyoung prays he’ll be able to see again and again. 

Doyoung blushes wildly. Taeil isn’t wrong--about any of it. Everything coming out of their mouths sounds like every fucking wet dream he’s ever had. It’s obscene. He can’t decide between thinking about himself getting fucked like that or Yuta. 

“Or,” Yuta continues casually, his fingers still buried in Doyoung's cunt, “you guys can spit roast me. Doie you can fuck me while I suck Taeil’s cock.”

Taeil moans loudly, her dick hitting the back of Doyoung’s throat again. Doyoung can tell how close she is, the way she can’t control her thrusts anymore.

“Doyoung,” she says softly, gnawing at her lip, “I’m gonna come. Pull off now if you want.”

Doyoung doesn’t move off of her cock and swallows all of Taeil’s load. She finally pulls him off, Doyoung relishing the feeling of the ache of his jaw.

“Does he ever shut up?” Doyoung finally asks, his voice a bit hoarse.

“Nope,” she replies.

“Thank god for that,” Doyoung says breathlessly.

Doyoung moves from his side to sitting up, sliding back so Yuta has more room on the bed. He watches Yuta go to fucking town on him as he’s humping the bed shamelessly, desperately chasing after the friction. He watches as Yuta gets up on his knees, stroking his cock and biting his lip before finally coming all over Doyoung’s chest.

He collapses face down next to Doyoung on the bed.

“Just use my shirt to clean his chest up, Taeil,” he mutters.

“That’s disgusting,” she says cheerily as she gets up from the other side of Doyoung to grab the shirt and wipe him down. 

“I think this is actually my shirt,” she says pouting cutely. Her pout turns into a frown looking at it before tossing it haphazardly at a laundry basket in the corner of the room. “Disgusting cum shirt.”

Yuta looks up at them finally, smiling widely and making Doyoung’s heart race.

Doyoung ends up in the middle of them, both Taeil and Yuta on his chest. It feels surreal being intertwined with two other people but they make him feel safe.

“Yuta, get us all water,” Taeil mumbles into Doyoung’s chest, the lightness of her breath tickling him. 

Yuta gets up and stretches dramatically. “Whatever you say, princess. Doie, do you want clothes to sleep in or something?” 

“Just boxers or something would be nice,” he replies. His heart begins beating erratically at them wanting him to stay. Taeil must realize that’s why as she wraps her arms tighter around his waist and planting a wet kiss on his cheek. 

“Silly boy. Thinking we’d kick you out,” she whispers into his neck.

As Doyoung dozes off, Taeil and Yuta already asleep on either side of him, he begins thinking of the implications of what Taeil and Yuta were saying while they were fucking. He’s not sure if they meant it, the possibility of _next time_. The sex was fucking mindblowing somehow-- fun and sexy. He flushes thinking of the way they paid attention to him, making him the priority. 

Doyoung finally falls asleep with the promises of more swirling through his mind.

\- 

Doyoung wakes up alone in Taeil and Yuta’s bed with the smell of coffee wafting into the bedroom. He blearily gets up, not bothering to grab his shirt, and follows the scent. He stops just short of the kitchen when he hears them talking. 

“Hey, baby. Pronouns?” He hears Yuta asks quietly. 

“Hmm,” Taeil responds, “Still she/her.”

“Okay. Should we wake him up soon?”

“When we finish this up you can grab him, like 20 minutes. He’s probably tired,” she says. “Hey, Yuta?”

“Yeah?”

Doyoung can imagine Taeil pouting. “I wanna keep him.”

Yuta sighs. “Me too. Think we can convince him?”

“Don’t think we need to,” she replies quietly.

Doyoung panics and runs back into the bedroom, crawling back into bed and trying to steady his pounding heart. When he thinks back on the night, he’s aware of just how well they all seemed to fit together. there wasn’t any awkwardness that he expected from spending a night with a couple, especially for the first time. He just _fit_. 

Taeil is right, they don’t need to convince him. 

Doyoung is a lot of things but above all, he’s difficult. He's honestly fine with it, he knows he’s a pain to get to know, to get along with. it’s better that way though, it keeps him safe. It's why he’s so protective of Jaehyun — he’s the complete opposite. So this whole situation where not only one but two people want him? and want to bring him into their established relationship? It’s a lot. 

He wants it though. Holy shit does he want it. 

He calms down faster than expected and he ends up falling back asleep for a few minutes before he hears Yuta opening the door.

“Doyoungie?” he says. “We’re making you breakfast.”

“Mmm,” he mumbles out, “Coffee too right?”

Yuta jumps onto the bed next to him and pulls him into his chest. “You’re so cuuuute,” he says.

Doyoung melts. “Where’s Taeil?” he says, playing dumb.

“She’s finishing up breakfast for us. I wanted cuddles but she said not in the kitchen while she’s cooking, so I came to you. Now you have to cuddle me. I make the rules.”

Doyoung laughs. “You’re a big baby.” 

Yuta smiles and leans in to kiss him. Doyoung kisses back, ignoring how he probably has morning breath.

“Taeil?” he asks expectantly.

Yuta smiles widely and drags himself out of bed, pulling Doyoung towards the kitchen, hands intertwined.

Doyoung wants nothing more than for this to be a normal morning for him. He wants to be woken up by a needy Yuta. He wants to give into it almost immediately and then bug him into getting up and going back to Taeil.

Yuta and Taeil exchange a look, silently communicating before turning back to Doyoung.

“Are you doing anything today?”

“I don’t think so,” Doyoung replies. Even if he did, he would blow off any plans he has. He desperately wants to see how this is all going to pan out. For once he really wants to put the effort in.

Taeil smiles, “Hang out with us?”

Doyoung would be a fool to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> and so begins the NCT/WAYV queer punk au  
> thank you for reading <3
> 
> [talk to me about nct<3](http://www.twitter.com/fleur_cannon) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/yangyangsdemonparent)
> 
> my dms are open if anyone feels more comfortable talking privately!


End file.
